


Reac(her)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Jack Reacher: Never Go Back, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Director Fury gave Agent Maria Hill a new mission. In order to accomplish it, she went undercover as Major Susan Turner





	1. Mission File Number 1711487: Major Susan Turner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyBucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/gifts).



> A big thank you for [CrazyBucket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket/pseuds/CrazyBucket) to encourage me to wrote this and being an awesome beta-reader

The Major title was the last resort by WSC to keep Commander Maria Hill with them. Maria scoffed when she learned that. They thought she was some sort of power-hungry person, as if a promotion and a raise would keep her here. Of course Maria refused the Major title, but her superior joked and said she should keep the paperwork.

“Think of this as your first secret identity.”

Maria always respected General Jenkins, and he’s got a point. A Major title definitely will come in handy someday. Maybe that’s why she kept the file.

But instead of Major Maria Hill, it was Major Susan Turner.

No one knows about Major Turner except Maria and General Jenkins. The old man smirked when Maria told him about Susan Turner. All WSC knew that Maria refused the promotion and left to join S.H.I.E.L.D. . And she thought she would never have to live as Major Turner.

But oh boy, she was wrong.

 

* * *

 

“Assistant Director, Sir?” Maria asked, confused.

It was four years after she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. when a possibility to use her identity as Major Turner finally come.

Fury just stared at her for a solid one minute, before finally sighed. “Cut the crap, Hill. You know the reason why I asked you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. is not to make you an agent. And I know you already knew about my plan to make you my second-in-command.”

Maria noded. No point pretending then. “But what it has anything to do with Jack Reacher?” She heard the name before. The man was good at his job. But one day, he was just gone without a trace.

“We need someone with skill like his. Someone will have to fill your place when you become my second-in-command. And Jack Reacher is the perfect person for that.” Fury tapped his forehead. “Not to mention he has a strong memory, just like you.”

“He’s a ghost, Sir.” Maria said calmly. “We don’t have time to capture someone who doesn’t want to be captured.” Her mind goes back to her second year with S.H.I.E.L.D. when she and Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye worked together to capture the Black Widow.

Maria knew the reason they managed to track Natasha was because the redheaded let them.

 

 _“Give yourself more credit, Hill.” Romanoff said one_ _quiet_ _evening after they finished their latest mission. “Yeah I left crumbs all over the place, but no one ever notice_ _d_ _it before. You’re the first.”_

 _Maria snorted. She tried to hide her pain when she snorted, maybe she really need_ _ed_ _to check her ribs after all.  “Thanks for the compliment.”_

 _“It is a compliment.” Romanoff flicked a piece of paper_ _at_ _Maria’s forehead._

_“Hey!” Maria rubbed her forehead. She flicked the paper back, but she missed and it landed on the floor._

 

“I thought your specialty is to capture someone who doesn’t want to be captured?” Fury smirked. Of fucking course he’d bring up the Black Widow mission.

Maria sighed. “Sir, I already told you...”

Fury raised his hand. “That Romanoff let us captured her, yeah I heard that song over and over again. Damn it Hill, why is it so hard for you to take a compliment?”

The answer was already at the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it. _Because everyone always wanted something from me after they praise_ _d_ _me. Or_ _even after all these years I can’t tell whether they genuinely praise me or it was just a sarcastic comment_. Her insecure teenage self still linger somewhere underneath the badass Commander. “So what is my mission, Sir?” Maria asked, trying to steer the conversation back to Jack Reacher.

“Earn his trust; see for yourself if Jack Reacher will make a good addition to our organization.” Fury pushed a folder toward Maria. “This is your cover identity.”

Maria open the folder. The cover identity Fury gave her was a normal soldier. Nothing impressive about her. She doubts Reacher would want anything to do with Soldier Juliet Droil. Maria could see Fury’s angle using this cover, he wanted Maria to observe Jack from afar. That won’t do. If Fury wants him to take Maria’s place, she has to see what kind of person is this Jack Reacher from up-close.

What kind of mess Fury have in store for Jack, if he can put Soldier Juliet as his prison guard?

“With all due respect, Sir, but this cover will not work to approach Reacher. I have a perfect identity to reach out Reacher.”

“Oh.” He leaned back at his chair, one eyebrow raised. “Do tell, Agent Hill.”

 

* * *

 

So this is how Maria found herself outside her new office as the military police. Jenkins was in cloud nine when Maria told him that she wants to use the Major Turner identity, and needed his help to get back to the force. Major Turner story was she injured during the mission that earned her the title Major, and she needed to take a leave. She was under General Jenkins command back then. And after that, she was working deep undercover in Middle East.

Perfect, her undercover identity needs an undercover identity.

“Don’t worry Mia, I got it covered.” Jenkins winked. Sometimes Maria thought General Jenkins was some sort of lonely grandpa, and she was his grandkid.

“If you want to reach Reacher,” General Jenkins snorted. Yeah Maria has been thinking about that pun, too. “You have more chance doing it from behind the desk.”

Maria hands twitched. She hated desk jobs. And she thought she could get away from paperwork while undercover, but nooo. The Old man Jenkins (her neighbor has a kid, okay? And sometimes they turn the TV loudly, it’s not her fault she knows a thing or two about Spongebob Squarepants) just gave her a desk job. Doing his paperwork for him. What a clever bastard.

“Plus, he is currently in the state.”

It was the deal. Major Susan Turner will take over General Jenkins position while the man underwent a treatment for his health.

Maria rubbed her temple. “When do I start?”

 

* * *

 

Natasha Romanoff just returned from Bangkok, her latest mission was smooth, even without Maria Hill as her handler. Speaking of Maria... Natasha scans the Helicarrier bridge, but she can’t find her. Huh, weird. Usually Maria’s presence at the bridge was always the first thing she saw. Maria, standing at the bridge with a strong and confident stance.

Their relationship is, unique. They didn’t trust each other at first. Maria, being the good and obedient soldier she was, and Natasha always trying to break Maria’s self-control. Even though Maria was a soldier, she never questioned Natasha reason to joined S.H.I.E.L.D. .

 

_“I’m just a lowly agent,” The agent said the first time they chat. Well, not really chat because it was one of the many tests S.H.I.E.L.D. had for deprogramming the Black Widow._

_“Come on, humor me agent.” Natasha said with a coy smile. It was a fun game. S.H.I.E.L.D. chose ten random agents to run a few_ _test_ _for both the agents and Natasha. To see if that agent can work with the Black Widow, and vice versa._

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. never told Natasha the agent’s name. And Natasha_ _didn’t_ _care. At first. Now she was making a random name for the agent in front of her. The one with sharp eyes, rigid posture and commanding aura._

 _“It was either you_ _were_ _really of tired running, or this is just some nefarious_ _plot to plant a Red Room agent inside S.H.I.E.L.D. . It would make sense, if only you haven’t destroyed every single one of the Red Room facilities before coming to S.H.I.E.L.D. . You came here by your own choice, I respected that.”_

_“And what do you think of that?”_

_“A wise choice.”_

 

They were friends, but sometimes Natasha wished it was more. Maria respected her, just like Fury and Clint. And Natasha returns the favor. Beside it’s hard to not to respect Maria Hill. Sure she was strict; rarely showed any emotion, that made her earned the title “Ice Queen”. Maria got the job done. She actually cared for other agents, she just never showed it in public. But if you worked in the medical bay or spent too much times there, you’d learn about it. Plus Maria was a good sparring partner.

“Tasha, briefing.” Clint poked her side.

Natasha swatted Clint’s arm. “Since when you worry about briefing?”

“Since Maria kicked me from the Helicarrier because I ‘forgot’ to write my report twice in a row.” Clint made a face.

“She threw you a parachute, don’t be a baby.” Natasha said. Her eyes still scan the bridge, hoping she could see the blue eyes she missed so much.

“Naaaat, come on.” Clint whined.

Accepting the truth that she couldn’t find Maria, Natasha sighed. “Alright, fine. Come on.”

 

* * *

 

“Is there something else, Agent Romanoff?” Director Fury asked after the briefing.

Natasha titled her head. If there was someone who knew the whereabouts of Hill, it was Fury. “I don’t see Agent Hill.”

“I didn’t know the two of you are... friends.”

It’s the way Fury said friend, like the word has another meaning that made Natasha want to wipe that smirk off of his face. “We’re not. Just curious. It’s weird not seeing her at the bridge. I thought she was glued to the bridge.”

Fury put down the file he was reading. “I gave her a mission.”

“The nature of this mission is above my clearance, is it not?”

Fury chuckled. “Do you want me to state the obvious, agent?”

“Guess not.” Natasha walked out from Fury’s office.

 

* * *

 

She just gave Liho her dinner when she saw the news about a Sheriff involved in human trafficking. She raised her eyebrow. Something was odd about this. She believed in the crime, but why would somebody care about a Sheriff from a small city like this? It has Maria Hill written all over it.

They just finished their deep undercover mission to expose one of the congress members involvement in human trafficking. They didn’t really need a long time to infiltrate the operation, that was a first. It only took them four months to stop that operation. What surprised Natasha was when they moved out with the other agents to capture the leader.

 

 _“Hill, that’s enough.” Natasha held Hill’s writs_ _wrists_ _firmly._

 _To_ _other people, nothing look_ _ed o_ _ut of the ordinary. Agent Hill_ _just_ _punch_ _ed_ _a douchebag when said douchebag tried to run. But Natasha knew it was more than that. If that punch was to stop the guy from running, the guy_ _wouldn’t_ _b_ _e unconscious._

_“Let me go, Romanoff.” Hill growled._

_“I will, if you promise me not to punch the guy again.” Natasha kicked the unconscious body._

_“He’s not dead. Chill.” Hill said with a flat tone._

_“But you want him to.”_

_Hill clenched her jaw. It was all Natasha need. She dragged Hill out from that hell hole. Victoria Hand could handle the clean up. Hill protest_ _ed_ _, of course, but Natasha glared at her and said it was for the best. She knew Hill was this close to kill the guy. It was few hours later, when they_ _were_ _both at Hill’s chamber at Helicarrier_ _that_ _Natasha learned the truth._

 _“I lost_ _a_ _friend once.” She said with a small voice. “Her name was Amy.”_

 _Natasha stop_ _ped_ _cleaning Hill’s wound. She knew it useless to ask Hill to go to_ _the_ _med-bay, she was stubborn, like Natasha. Besides, it’s not the first time she tended Hill’s wound_ _s_ _. “What happened?”_

 _“She was kidnapped on the way home.” Hill’s tone was bitter. “There was rumor about a group of kidnapper_ _s_ _around my neighborhood, but the police_ _didn’t_ _d_ _o anything because well,_ _they said it was j_ _ust a rumor.” She took a deep breath. “When the police finally d_ _id_ _something about it, it was already too late. The group_ _was_ _already long gone and Amy...”_

 _Natasha simply rose to her feet and hugged Hill. She d_ _id_ _n’t know why she hugged Hill, maybe it got something to do with Angie Martinelli. That Italian woman always hugged Natasha every time she visit_ _ed_ _her and Peggy’s home. She would rather being shot_ _than_ _t_ _o admit that it was good to be hugged._

 _It was the first physical contact that Natasha_ _initiated._ _And the first physical cont_ _act to_ _comfort someone. Not because they were sparring, or trying to save each other or taking care each other wounds. Also, in private._

_“So you made it your personal mission to hunt down every kidnapper.” Natasha said, breaking the silence. She felt Hill nodding her head. “Well, in that case, I’ll help you.”_

_“What?” Hill pushed Natasha so that she can see the ex-assassin eyes._

_“I’ll help you.” Honestly, Natasha_ _didn’t_ _even realize she said that. But she kept going anyway. “I’ll help you take down every single one of them. But no killing. If you kill_ _one,_ _then I stop.”_

_“Natasha, you don’t have to...”_

_It was the first time Maria called her by her first name._

_“But I want to,” Natasha said while she cupped Maria's face in her hands. “Maria.”_

_It’s not important who moved first, their faces just inch_ _es_ _away. She_ _literally_ _felt Maria’s breathe on her face, but then Phil fucking Coulson knocked Maria’s door._

 

Liho’s meowed when Natasha doesn’t scratch her head. The redhead shook her head.

“Sorry Liho.” She said without tearing her eyes away from the TV.

“Yeah, it just one guy!” One of the witness said in a cheerful tone. “His name was Jack something...”

“Reach here?” the boy next to him said. “Or something like that. He was awesome man!”

“His name was Jack Reacher!” said one giddy brunette. “He is so handsome! I wouldn’t mind him punching me.” She said the reporter in a dreamy tone.

“Jack Reacher huh?” She grabbed her phone. “Time to do some digging.”

 

* * *

 

“How you settling in, kiddo?” General Jenkins asked one morning.

“Something funny happened,” Maria, no, Susan said. She gestured the old man to sit. “Jack Reacher sound shocked when he heard my voice.”

General Jenkins hummed.

“Did you by any chance ever have a contact with Jack Reacher, General Samuel Jenkins Turner?” Susan raised her eyebrow.

The old man laughed. “No. But I’m pretty sure he read my files, I took over his place after all. Just tell him our cover story.” General Jenkins stood. He looked at the window. “It was a sunny day; don’t stay inside your office all the time.”

“I have paperwork to do.” Susan said flatly.

General Jenkins snorted. He walked to the window and opened it. The first time Maria knew that Jenkins is his middle name, she was baffled. Aren’t people supposed to protect their middle name or something? “It really is a beautiful day.” Jenkins sighed happily. He sat near the window.

Maria always thought Susan Turner was the ‘what-if’ scenario if she refused Fury’s offer to work at S.H.I.E.L.D. . She would be more uptight and follow the rule to the dots. Maria, after working almost four years with S.H.I.E.L.D. was less uptight and she finally accepted that sometimes you have to break a rule. But if you don’t want to break it, then find a way to bend the rule or make the perfect plan so you don’t have to deal with the rule. She learned more about politics. Since she always deals with politician back at S.H.I.E.L.D. .

“So you haven’t got Jack to come here?”

“Everything I read on his file doesn’t help with anything.” Maria said.

“Oh, you doofus.” Jenkins said with warmth. “Ask him to have dinner with you.”

“Why would I want dinner with him?” She doesn’t know how to ask someone out to dinner.  If she does, her relationship with a certain redhead Russian ex-assassin would be different. But right now, she was Major Susan Turner, not Agent Maria Hill. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” General Jenkins said. “It doesn’t have to be out of a romantic gesture. Just say as military folks or something like that.”

Susan barked a laughed. “I don’t think I’m that smooth to ask a guy out.”

“How about Maria Hill?”

Maria raised her eyebrow. “We’re both socially awkward when it comes to interaction with another human being.”

Jenkins shook his head. “Let’s just hope she makes the first move.”

“What?” Maria asked.

The old man notice the slip of this tongue, he coughed. “What? I said I hope he makes the first move.”

Huh, Maria swore General Jenkins said she. Maybe she misheard?

“Good luck, Mia.” Jenkins patted Maria’s shoulder before leaving.

She hated that nickname. She always punched people who called her that. But for some weird reason, she actually okay with the way the General called her Mia. It’s not laced with lust or sneer. It sounded like a grandfather calling his granddaughter.

“You know, you’re not suppose to be here.” Maria said.

“I just back from hospital, and I want to see my replacement. Looks like they made a good choice.” He winked.

Maria just shook her head, a tiny twitch that maybe a smile decorated her face.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, both Maria Hill and Susan Turner were workaholics. No surprise there. It’s already dark outside, but Maria was still doing paperwork. She hated it, okay? But what she hated more was seeing an unfinished report.

Maria’s S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone was beeping loudly. She took it from her drawer, wondering if Fury already read her latest report about Jack Reacher. She snorted when she saw a warning about a flag search from one of the level 6 agents. The brunette hit a few numbers and waited until somebody answered.

“ _What is it Clint? I’m in the middle of something here.”_

“I’m hoping that something is not trying to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D. data base about my current mission target.” Maria sound amused.

“ _Shit! Maria, I didn’t know it was you!”_

Maria almost laughed when she heard panic in Natasha’s voice. “Amateur moves, Natasha.”

 _“Well it just Clint that have guts to call me. Every single notification about mission or_ _briefing_ _usually_ _is_ _sent via text. And it’s not like Fury called me to catch up with S.H.I.E.L.D. latest gossip.”_

Maria hummed. “So, are you trying to hack S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database?”

 _“This Jack Reacher is an interesting guy.”_ Natasha said. Even when Maria couldn’t see her face, she knew the redhead was smirking.

“I know.”

_“S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him?”_

“How was Bangkok?” Maria deflected the question.

 _“It was raining all the time. Clint and I tried the tom yum soup you cooked once, we cried because it_ _was s_ _o spicy.”_

This time Maria laughed. “I already told you, the original was way spicier because of the spices and herbs.” One of her friends back at military taught her how to made the soup.

So when Maria learned he passed away, she went to a grocery store and bought the ingredients to make the soup. When she returned, Natasha was already inside her apartment, watching a movie about aliens. Maria knew Natasha knows everyone’s places, but Natasha only stayed inside her or Clint’s apartment.

 

_“I didn’t know you can cook, Hill.” Romanoff said after she turned off the TV._

_“And here I though_ _t_ _you_ _were_ _a super spy.” She teased._

_“I won’t use my skill on you again.” Romanoff whispered._

_It happened long time ago, when Natasha still being_ _deprogrammed_ _by S.H.I.E.L.D. . It_ _was_ _a game for Natasha, to break every single agent S.H.I.E.L.D. sent to her. She almost broke Maria, almost. If only Natasha_ _didn’t_ _l_ _ose control the next morning and manage_ _d_ _to take down ten agents, and broke Maria’s nose. After that, the game stop_ _ped_ _. She never tried to play_ _with S.H.I.E.L.D agents’ head_ _’s_ _again. Nobody asked why._

 _Maria nodded. “I can cook, but I never have time for it. Back when I wa_ _s in_ _the army, we_ _had c_ _ooking duty. All of us, not just me. I got paired with this guy, Eddie, his mother is Thai. He taught me lots of Thai food. We_ _we_ _re the only one_ _s_ _who c_ _ould_ _eat spicy food.”_

_Romanoff raised her eyebrow. “How so?”_

_“My mother is Italian-Mexic_ _an_ _, born and raised in Canada though. She loved spicy food.” Maria smiled. “She joked although I looked like my father, I inherit_ _ed_ _her love for spicy food.”_

 _This_ _wa_ _s the first time Maria told anyone about her family._

_“Angie will love you.” Romanoff said, breaking the silence._

_“You mean Angie Martinelli?” Maria_ _was_ _confused. Sure, she heard rumor about Romanoff and the former Director Carter relationship. Nick Fury sent Natasha to stay with Peggy and her wife as a part of the deprogramming. But to hear_ _it directly from Romanoff, it was different._

 _Romanoff nodded. “She cooked spicy food every time I visit_ _ed_ _. But since Peggy and I can’t stomach it,_ _it is usually_ _j_ _ust for her. I’m sure she will be happy to cook something for you.”_

_Maria smiled. “I would love to.”_

 

“ _So, how long is this mission?”_ Natasha asked.

“You do realize I can’t answer that, right?”

“ _Well, no harm in trying._ ”

Maria snorted. “Just get some rest, Natasha. And stop hacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. database.”

 _“Bossy._ ” Maria heard a meowed. “ _Oh, Liho said hi._ ”

“Liho, please make sure your human rests, okay?”  Maria asked with cooed voice. Geez, she really needed to rest if she started talking like that.

“ _Who are you and have you done with the real Maria Hill_?”

“Just sleep, Nat.” Crap! She never called Natasha ‘Nat’ before. She can hear the hitched of Natasha’s breath.

“ _Yeah. You too, Mia_.” Maria heard a few curses in Russian, or what she thought a curse. “ _I mean..._ ”

“It’s okay.” Maria assured her. “Good night, Natasha.”

“ _Night, Maria_.”

Mia... Maria liked the way Natasha said that name.

 

* * *

 

Three months after Maria went undercover as Major Turner, she already had a massive headache. Reacher always wreaks havoc everywhere he’d go. Maria already lost count of how many times she used Major Turner connection to get Reacher out of prison. She can’t imagine what kind of havoc would happen if Reacher and Barton were on the same team. Just thinking about it made her head spin. Imagine the paperwork.

Speaking about Barton, Maria just received a very interesting text from Victoria Hand a few weeks ago, the acting handler for Natasha while Maria went away on a mission. Apparently there was no life-threatening mission for Natasha and Clint so they were bored. The only exciting mission for them in the last two month was standing in front of the new agents for three hours straight. Fury managed to ‘persuade’ them to help out Phil handling the new agents.

 

_'She punched three rookie agents and Phil when she learned that asking you out to date was some sort of ritual passage for the rookie agent to prove their worth. And Phil because he doesn’t stop that.'_

_Maria knew about that stupid ritual, she’s pretty sure she already punched almost half of S.H.I.E.L.D. member_ _s_ _because of that. What shocked her more was because_ _Natasha_ _punched people because of that._

_“I don’t need you to do that, Agent Romanoff.” Maria barked._

_“A thank you would be enough.” Murmured Natasha._

_Maria rubbed her temple. “They’re just being an idiot_ _s_ _.”_

_“If I ask you out, are you gonna punch me?” Natasha sound worried._

_Maria froze. “What?”_

_“Oh look, Clint needs my help! Bye, Mia!”_

_Maria just stared at her phone for a few minutes before Sergeant Leach knocked her door._

 

The phone on her desk rang. “Yes?”

“ _Major Turner, I have Jack Reacher for you_.” Sergeant Leach said.

“Thank you, Sergeant.” Susan cleared her throat. When she can hears traffic from the other side of the phone, she asked. “Another problem, Reacher?”

“ _You know, I was thinking maybe I owe you dinner for what you did.”_

“Oh, it took you a while to come into that conclusion.” Susan smirked. Thank gods, finally! She giggled, General Jenkins owe her twenty bucks! Why would he think Reacher needed five months before asking Turner out?

“When you’re coming to DC?”

“ _I’ll get there eventually.”_

“Well, then I won’t hold my breath.”

No one said anything for a moment. Maria was busy thinking about what will she do with those twenty bucks, when Reacher finally talked.

“ _You’re not saying anything_?”

Shit, was she supposed to say something? What would Susan Turner said?

“I’ll decide whether I like you in person.” It’s the truth. Maria must see Reacher in person before she decides whether this man worthy for S.H.I.E.L.D. or not.

“ _Which way you’re leaning_?”

“On the fence. Not sure you could handle me.”

“ _I’m not worried.”_

“Worry? Just a little.” Susan shook her head. “Take care of yourself Reacher.”

After her phone call with Reacher ended, she grab her personal phone and called General Jenkins. “You owe me twenty bucks!” Maria grinned.

 

* * *

 

 _“What’s wrong kid? Need more money?"_ Jenkins said in lieu of a greeting.

Maria sighed. “I hate it when you called me kid. Anyway, do you remember that mission where I sent two soldiers to Afghanistan?”

_“Yes. Mirkovich and Cibeli. What happened to them?”_

“They’re dead.” Maria clenched her jaw.

Maria heard something fell from the other side. “ _How do you know? I haven’t got any notification.”_

“One of my sources, Maria Hill’s sources, contacted me a few hours ago. I asked him to keep an eye on Mirkovich and Cibeli.”

General Jenkins sighed. _“Jesus. So what’s your next plan?”_

“Trying to get Reacher, of course.” Maria said obviously. Like she got another priority.

 _“Mia...”_   The General warned. _“I know what kind of plan you’re making right now.”_

They both knew it was only matter of time before someone tried to kill Turner.

“It would be the perfect opportunity to see what kind of man Jack Reacher is.” Maria leaned back to her chair.

_“By making yourself a bait?!”_

“Come on, it’s not FUBAR yet. I can handle it.” Maria rolled her eyes. “Besides, if my calculation about Reacher was right, he will help me.”

_“And if he doesn’t?”_

“Isn’t that what military folks usually do? Help each other.”

General Jenkins sighed. _“Just call me when thing_ _s are_ _going FUBAR.”_

“I will.” Maria nodded. “Oh, I need you to keep my S.H.I.E.L.D. issued phone. Should I leave it with Dolores from the Diner or go to your place tonight?”

 _“Just give it to Dolores, I’ll pick it up later. And be careful kiddo._ ”

“You got it, old man.” Maria smiled.

_“Return from this mission alive first, then you can call me old man.”_

 

* * *

 

Natasha knew that Maria was currently at Virginia, after she read Jack Reacher file and a little slip from Maria’s side. She heard Maria or Major Turner and Sergeant Leach conversation when Maria forgets to end their call. Liho was sick, okay? And Natasha panicked. She couldn’t call Clint because he was out on a mission with Coulson.

 

_“So, Major Turner huh?” Natasha asked, sounded so smug. “Anything interesting there?”_

_Maria sighed.”More paperwork. Trust me, it’s boring.”_

_“Why, did you miss me?” Natasha teased._

_“You and Barton’s s ridiculous pranks. Gods, I can’t believe I miss it. It’s so peaceful here.”_

_“Hey! It’s not ridiculous. It’s daring, okay. Have you made contact with Reacher yet?”_

_“Nat, you know I can’t tell you that.”_

_Natasha pouted. “You’re no fun, Hill.”_

_Hill laughed. “Yeah, I know.”_

_“Well, you better finish your mission fast so I can prank you again.”_

_“We’ll see Romanoff, we’ll see.” Maria sighed. “I have to go. Take care of yourself too, okay? Liho will be fine, Nat.”_

_Natasha swallowed.”Thanks, Mia.”_

 

So imagine her surprise when she read news about Major Susan Turner being held for espionage. The news only lasted for a few minutes, before finally disappearing without a trace.

She called the Hawkeye. “Clint, where are you?”


	2. Mission File Number 2011491 : The Spider and The Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [CrazyBucket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket) for being a wonderful beta-read
> 
> Also, warning: Spoiler for the movie

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Tasha?” Clint said when the two of them were standing outside the 110 unit headquarters. “And how do you know about this mission anyway?”

“Clint,” Natasha wanted to say something, but when she saw a familiar figure walking towards the building, she shook her head. “Just wait here, okay? Or go and eat something.”

“Nat!” Clint yelled. He groaned when he saw Natasha walked around the building to find the back door.

“Clever, trying to find a back door.”

Clint looked to his left. An old man, his posture still straight despite his age, the way he looked around reminded Clint of a military man. “I’m sorry, did you say something, Sir?” Clint asked politely.

The old man looked at Clint and shook his head. “Oh, don’t mind me, young man. Sometimes I babble,” he laughed.

Clint just watched when the old man entered the building from the front door. Should he go there or stay like Natasha told him to? Clint sighed and decide to stay where he was.

 

* * *

 

Natasha saw Reacher being escorted back by a soldier. Natasha took a little peak towards Maria, no, Susan’s office. A tall man standing with his back to the door, he was calling someone. “Well, you need to take care of it!”

Just before Natasha open the door fully, an old man stopped her. “If I were you, I wouldn’t do that.”

Natasha tensed. “Who are you?” She peered from her shoulder.

The old man tilted his head. “Come with me if you want to find out about Maria Hill.”

Natasha paled. “How do you know...”

“Now, Natasha!” He ordered.

Natasha sighed and followed the old man to the back doors, just in time before that guy from inside Susan’s office came out.

 

* * *

 

The three of them sat inside a diner not far from the headquarters.

“So, Maria is using herself as bait to lure this Jack Reacher guy?” Natasha asked. The old man doesn’t know what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted with Reacher.

“Does Fury know about this?” Clint asked second.

“Director Fury trusted Maria with this mission,” General Jenkins, Natasha finally learned his name when a regular called him. “This mission is still under control.”

“Someone out there is trying to kill Mar, I mean Major Turner.” Natasha hissed.

“And Jack Reacher will do everything he can to help Major Turner.” Jenkins said. “Look kiddo, I know it’s hard for you to trust someone.” He looked at Natasha and then Clint. “But for this once, trust Maria. She always trusts you guys when the three of you on a mission together, right?”

“We trust each other. Sure, sometimes we have different opinions about a mission, but in the end we always find a way to work together.” Clint said.

“There you go,” Jenkins raised his hands. “Just trust her, okay?”

“General Jenkins got a point, Nat.” Clint looked to his left where Natasha sat. “We don’t know anything about this mission. If we just jump blindly, we can put Maria in danger. It seems nobody knows about the cover yet. But if they see us hanging around Major Turner’s office, it will raise questions.”

Natasha eyed Clint. “Since when you became the voice of reason?”

“Since someone,” Clint poked Natasha. “Dragged me out from my cozy apartment to go to Virginia without feeding me first.”

Natasha smiled. “Fine, order anything you want.”

Clint fist pumped.

“I know you will stay here for a while,” Jenkins said. “If you want to keep an eye on her, do it from afar okay?”

Natasha and Clint smirked, their shoulders touching. “You’re talking to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s best spies. Maria Hill will never found out we’re here.”

 

* * *

 

Everything was going according to her calculations. She has to admit, it’s nice to work with Jack Reacher. Plus she just spent three months behind a desk, and the only action she had was going to the gym. Although one thing bothered her, Jack ordered her to stand back.

The first time someone ordered her to stand back was when her team confronted a man with a bomb on his chest, the second was when a poisonous bomb exploded outside the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Natasha took the burn of it. She thought it was a good idea for her to disarm the bomb herself because she is immune to almost every single poison that ever existed.

But that didn’t make Maria relax.

 

_“You almost died, Romanoff.” Maria raised her voice._

_“Jeez louise, relax Hill.” Romanoff waved her hand. “It’s fine. Thanks to the Red Room.”_

_Still, Maria punched Romanoff’s jaw for making her worried. “Next time, don’t move before your team arrive_ _s_ _. I don’t fucking care if we’re facing an alien. Never move on your own, we’re a team. Do you hear me, Agent Romanoff?”_

_Romanoff nodded. “Copy, Agent Hill.”_

_“Good. Now get some rest.” Maria walked out from Romanoff’s medical room._

 

The point is, her teammates never ordered her to stand back. It always ‘be careful’ or ‘watch your six’ and the likes. Never ‘stand back’.

While Jack took a shower, Maria tried to gather any information about the man. Nothing personal, hell this guy doesn’t even have an ID. A picture of a teenage girl caught Maria’s attention. Huh, Jack has a kid? Nothing about this on his file. Just before she put the picture back, she heard a scream from the next room and a string of Russian shouts.

“Don’t tell me...” Maria groaned.

 

* * *

 

 _‘Why did you punch_ _me?!’_ Clint signed angrily. _‘And why we must...’_ He stopped signing. _‘Oh. Sorry._ ’ At least Clint has decency to look guilty.

Natasha sighed and signed. _‘I accepted your apology.’_ Maria must have heard that. If only Clint didn’t say stupid things like:

 

_“Oh look Nat! Just one bed! I wonder if that Reacher guy will give the bed to Maria or they will sleep together.”_

 

Natasha knew Clint was probably just kidding, but now she kept thinking about that. Damn it Clint!

Before one of them could talk or move someone knocked their wall. Natasha looked at Clint. A morse code.

 _'Maria knew about Liho?’_ Clint signed, confused. _‘Why I just know this now?’_

 _‘Later.’_ Natasha signed back. She replied Maria’s morse code with an answer ‘Not my cat.’

Now she lost fifty bucks. That General Jenkins was right. Maria only took three hours to spot them.

 

* * *

 

When was the last time Maria slept on the couch? If only she accepted Reacher’s offer to sleep on the bed, this wouldn’t have happened. Because they are stubborn, nobody slept on the bed. Maria took the couch near the bathroom, while Reacher slept in one of the chairs near the door.

“I’m gonna go and find us something to eat.”

Susan nodded. “You still have cash, right?”

“Yes.” Reacher said before he closed the door.

Maria waited a few minutes before heading out; she knocked on the room on the left. She was not surprised when she saw Clint’s remorse face.

“Agent Hill.”

Maria pushed the door wide open to get inside. She saw Natasha sitting on the bed, while Clint stood next to the bed. “Explain, now.” She ordered.

“Are you gonna believe us if we said we’re just in the neighborhood?”

Maria gave Clint her famous Ice Queen glare.

“I was worried when I saw the news about Major Susan Turner.” Natasha murmured.

“Wait, I thought Fury already deleted all the news about my capture?”

“Well, I saw it before S.H.I.E.L.D. manage to wipe them clean.”

Maria rubbed her temple. “Anyone else knew you’re here?”

“There is this old guy, General Jenkins.” Clint said after he sat next to Natasha. “He helped you with this operation, huh?”

“Yes, he helped me. How in the world did you know him?” Maria asked, curious.

“We’ve met just outside your office.” Natasha said.

“He bought us pancakes.” Clint grinned widely.

“So, is this Jack Reacher a good guy or bad guy?” Natasha asked without looking at Maria.

That’s weird. Natasha always looked at the people when they’re talking. “Honestly? He’s a gray person.”

Clint forehead crinkled. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“He does everything on his own terms, he disrespects the law, but he helps people when needed. He gets the job done.”

“Sounds familiar.” Clint smirked and nudged Natasha.

Huh, Maria did a double take. Well, in some sense Reacher is quite a lot like Clint and Natasha. But still, there is something bothering her. Something about Jack Reacher. Maria shook her head. “Just return to the Helicarrier, agents. You don’t have any interest here.”

“Um, actually...” Clint rubbed his neck.

“Oh gods, what did you two do?” Maria groaned.

“We almost destroyed half of the Helicarrier?” Natasha grimaced.

“And Fury may or may not punished us by kicking us out the Helicarrier?” Clint tried to avoid Maria’s glare.

“How...” Maria sighed. The great massive headache is back, perfect. “Just... Just stay in the dark, okay? This is my solo mission.”

“Permission to help out when the situation is out of control?” Natasha asked eagerly.

Maria looked at Natasha. Seriously, there was something wrong with Natasha since the first time Maria entered this room. She knew if she said no, Natasha and Clint would respect that. But she was still pretty much in the dark. She could use some help. Finally, Maria nodded.

“Permission granted. But, only when I really can’t handle it. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Both Clint and Natasha smirked. The same way they smirked every time they wanted to pull a prank at the Helicarrier.

She wanted to say something about it, but she still needed to shower and she didn’t know how long Jack would be gone. She just prayed to every deity whatever Natasha and Clint’s were planning, it would not ruin her mission. “Well, time to become Major Turner again.”

 

* * *

 

Natasha almost pushed Clint from the balcony when she saw Maria with her new wardrobe. It was just a simple black long sleeve shirt and jeans, but that shirt made her long neck exposed and the jeans hugged her curves perfectly.

“Tasha, what the hell?” Clint hissed.

“Sorry, I...” Natasha shook her head.

“Seriously, you need to tell her how you feel or you will accidentally hurt someone because you can’t keep your eyes off of Maria.”

Before Natasha punched Clint, he said. “They’re gone. Come on, time to steal a car and follow your future girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Natasha murmured.

“I did say your future girlfriend.”

Natasha punched Clint on his arm. “Just shut up and steal us a car.”

“Copy that!”

 

* * *

 

“Huh, a kid.” Clint looked at Natasha. “Do you think she is Reacher’s kid?”

“How should I know, Barton.” Natasha sighed. “We’re both in the dark, remember? And there is nothing about a kid in Reacher’s file.”

“In the dark my ass.” Muttered Clint. “Oh, they’re moving again.”

 

* * *

 

Maria bit the inside of her cheek when she heard the kid’s sass. Teenager. At least she knows a thing or two about law, and she’s pretty smart. She left her coat on the fire escape while she was actually hiding inside the cupboard.

“Hey, when was the last time you had something to eat?” Susan asked.

“I don’t know.”

“We need to get her some food.” She looked in the rear side mirror, she almost smirked when she saw a red car following her. This is the first time she felt happy whilst she was being followed. _Also those two need to eat something_. Maria said to herself.

They stopped at some burger joint. “Stay here, I’ll go.” Susan said.

Casually, she looked around. The red car just entered the joint. She saw Clint as he gave her a two finger salute, and Natasha raised her eyebrow. Maria mouthed _get some food._

She smiled when Clint walked towards the joint. That idiot even whistled when Maria walked past him.

 

* * *

 

“Nat seriously, stop punching me!”

“Then don’t whistle at Maria!”

“Well, how do you seduce Maria then?”

“Wait, what? You call that seduction? What are you, five?”

“Fine! Then show me how it’s done, Romanoff!”

 

* * *

 

Maria needed to thank General Jenkins. He made Major Susan Turner profile really impressive. She wondered how he pulled something like this. Susan Turner was an alumni from one of the best all-girl private school in Pembroke city. If only Maria Hill had the same luxury as Susan Turner.

Jack was trying to persuade Samantha to go to Pembroke when she saw Natasha and Clint at the mall. Well, actually just the archer. Where the hell... One of the fitting room was open.

Lo and behold. Natasha Romanoff, The great Black Widow, walked out from the fitting room wearing a black fitting dress, stockings and a fuck-me-heels. When their eyes meet, Natasha gave Maria a sultry winked.

Maria almost dropped the outfit she was holding. Good thing Samantha took it from her. She rubbed her hands to her jeans, and shrugged when she saw Jack.

This was not the right time to show up, crush! Maria said to herself. Damn it, she needed to focus. Not ogling Natasha Romanoff!

 

* * *

 

“It’s not working, Clint!” Natasha hissed.

Clint rolled his eyes. He almost laughed because Natasha thought it’s not working, while the truth...

“It’s working. Trust me.”

He looked at Maria, trying and failing to not to look at Natasha. When Maria saw Clint, he smirked and gave Maria two thumbs-up and a wink.

 

* * *

 

 _Why Clint gave me a wink?_ Maria asked to herself. _Is it about Natasha? Does he kn_ _o_ _w? Does this mean Nat also kn_ _o_ _w_ _s_ _my feeling? Or maybe it’s about Jack and..._

“Turner, are you okay?” Jack touched her shoulder.

“What?” Susan turned. “Yes, I’m okay. Just, thinking about something.” Nobody needed to know what kind of stuff she was thinking.

“We need a new outfit,” Jack said while he picks some random jacket.

“Yes, you’re right.” Susan nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Shit! She’s coming this way! Clint what should I do?”

When Natasha looked to her right, Clint was already gone.

“What the fuck, Barton!” Natasha growled. “I will fucking murder you later!”

 

* * *

 

“I will fucking murder you later!” Maria heard Natasha’s threat, and she knows it was for Clint because the archer were no longer here.

“Please don’t kill anyone.” Maria whispered. “Too much paperwork.”

She saw Natasha’s body tense of a few seconds. “Don’t worry, I’ll do the paperwork myself.”

Maria smiled. “Nice dress.”

Maybe she hallucinated, but she swears to every deity out there Natasha Romanoff just blushed!

Natasha cleared her throat. “Just my dress?”

Maria swallowed hard. “Well, actually you in general. But this outfit really suits you well.”

Natasha stood on her tiptoes. “Imagine peeling this outfit off of me.” She whispered. Maria could feel Natasha’s lips brushed her ear.

“Wha, what?” Maria choked. Did she just... Did Natasha really said that? When she looked back, Natasha was already a few feet in front of her. Before she was finally gone, she gave Maria one last sultry look and smirked.

Maria gripped the dress in front of her too tightly.

 

* * *

 

“Clint, I was coming too strong on her!” Natasha said in a hurried tone.

“You’re not, Tasha. Relax.” Clint laughed.

Actually, she did But sometimes it was needed.

And the fact that Maria haven’t move from her place and her face was as red as a tomato, it was working pretty well.

Natasha punched Clint's shoulder. "That was for leaving me."

 

* * *

 

The drive to the school was relatively quiet. Just a few questions from Samantha about the school in general.

When they finally arrived, no one moved to get out of car.

Susan raised her eyebrow. “What is it, Samantha?”

“It is all-girl school?” She looked at the building.

“Yes.” She already asked that question three time before. “Is something wrong with that?” Susan asked back.

Samantha just shook her head and opened the door.

Jack followed her. “Hey, slow down!”

 

* * *

 

Natasha sat straighter on her chair when she saw Maria, Jack and the girl practically run towards their car. “The kid is still with them.”

“Do you think the bad guy is already catching up with them?”

“We’re the only ones following them, Clint. I don’t think...”

Then they saw somebody threw out a phone.

“Yet. The bad guys haven’t caught up to them yet.”

 

* * *

 

When she said to Samantha that Pembroke changed her life, she was actually thinking about WSC, for better or worse. If she refused General Jenkins’ offer to join him at the WSC back then, she wouldn't be here. Fury would never had recruited her to S.H.I.E.L.D. . So of course that place changed her.

“We need to get Prudhomme before Para Source does.” Jack said after he hangs up the phone.

After a few days on the run, they finally have a destination and a target.

New Orleans and Daniel Prudhomme.

 

* * *

 

“Which ID did you bring?” Natasha asked when Maria’s car enters the airport.

“Uhhh,” Clint took out his wallet. “William James, Ted Fury and Bobby Sharp. You?”

“Irina Zlataryova, and Samantha Ingram.” Natasha took out the Samantha Ingram ID. “The world needs more Samantha right?”

Clint took out the Ted Fury ID. “I remember Fury’s face when I suggest his name as one of my cover identities,” he laughed.

“Wish I could see that,” Natasha chuckled.

 

 _“So, our first mission together agent.” Natasha smirked. The one that she almost broke. Well, Natasha did br_ _eak_ _the agent’s nose._

_“Remember, this is not a simulation. This is a real mission, agent.” Hill said with a pointed look._

_“Roger that, commander!” Natasha gave a mock salute. “So, do you have a name or should I call you Commander Cheekbone?”_

_Hill lips_ _twitched. “Commander Cheekbone? Really?”_

_“Well, give me an hour or two, I’ll come up with another one.”_

_“It’s Hill. Maria Hill.” Hill said. “You may call me whatever you want as long as it’s my name.”_

_“Hill. Maria. Maria Hill.” Natasha dragged out the name, tasting it on her tongue. She liked the_ _sound of_ _that name_ _._

_“How about you? Do you have any name to go by, or should I call you Agent Red?”_

_Natasha laughed. The other agents looked at her scared. “Not really creative, aren’t you?”_

_Hill shrugged._

_Well, Natasha could sa_ _y_ _anything she wants. It’s not like people will listen to her request. The only time people actually heard what she said was when they_ _we_ _re at her mercy. “It’s Romanoff.”_

_“Romanoff.” Hill said. “Alright then, Agent Romanoff. Remember what I said.”_

_Natasha almost dropped her knife. No way, there was no way this woman would call her by that name. No one ever respected her wishes before._

_Three months after that mission, Hill still called her Romanoff._

_Now Natasha was curious how her first name would sound coming from Hill._

 

* * *

 

Natasha managed to walk into a metal detector, two huge men and a trash can in just span five minutes after she saw Maria wearing glasses. As if her newest outfit was not enough to make Natasha stammer like a horny teenager. A leather jacket and combat boots.

Clint was not helping her to stand up either, he just laughing his ass off.

“Teddy, I swear to every deity out there if you’re not helping me to stand up...” Natasha growled. Samantha was supposed to be a kind soul, but right now, she doesn’t care. Her pride was hurt and so did her ass. She hoped Maria didn’t see that. It was beyond embarrassing.

Clint literary wiped a tear from his eyes before he hauled up Natasha. He grinned widely. Looks like his gambit paid off.

 

_“You want me to what?” Maria asked when Clint pulled her behind the fitting room._

_“Come on Maria, glasses and baseball cap_ _is the_ _number one rule for_ _disguise_ _._ _” Clint waggled his eyebrows. He held out the glasses. “It looks good on you, trust me. People will not think twice seeing someone with_ _reading_ _glasses_ _._ _”_

_Maria rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine. Give it to me.”_

 

* * *

 

Maria knew they were being followed, but that’s not what made her turn her head. It was Clint’s laugh that made her curious.

She saw Natasha sitting on the floor, her face looking like she wanted to kill someone, probably the archer, while Clint was standing a few feet next to her. He tossed his head back and laughed.

When Natasha finally looked at her, Maria mouthed _what happened_ and raised her eyebrow. The small woman just shook her head.

 

* * *

 

They chose the farthest seat on the plane, because where else would you kick someone’s ass while inside a plane? The bathroom, of course. Clint, or Ted Fury talked about his new neighbor, an Attorney and her husband, an Irish police officer while they’re walking towards their seat.

It was just a few seconds, but Natasha managed to sneak a glance towards Maria, and gave her a wink. The agent shook her head with a mischievous half smile on her face.

Clint saw that, of course he did. He bent down and whispered. “Do you think you can persuade Maria to join the mile high club?”

Natasha was torn between laughing, thanking him for the idea, or to punch Clint in his jaw. She settled with pushing the guy to walk faster.

 

* * *

 

It’s a good thing she sat near the window, because she has an urge to go to the bathroom every now and then. The urge has nothing to do with her bladder, and more to do with one Natasha Romanoff. She was thinking about Natasha’s comment at the mall. Does she really mean it or is it just a game?

Maria tried to sleep, but failed. When she opened her eyes she saw Samantha was drawing. This kid always drawing, she’s got a sharp eyes and good memories. She drew the Pembroke’s outfit with precise detail, even if she only saw it once and just for a few minutes.

She answered every question Samantha asked, looks like she’s interested in joining the army? Or she just wanted to look badass? Maria knew the last question was going to be asked, but still, it threw her off.

“So, are you gay?”

Maria almost said yes, I’m bisexual. Because Maria always knew she attracted to both men and women. Although right now her mind goes straight to one particular redhead. But that was Maria Hill, now she was Susan Turner.

“No, I’m not gay.”

“I thought all lady soldiers were gay.”

“Well, some are, some aren’t. Like out in the real world.”

Samantha nodded before taking a glance toward Reacher. She wanted to make sure whether the guy asleep or not. Maria smiled, she knew Reacher was awake. Looked like Samantha still needs more training to tell the difference.

“So, is Reacher your boyfriend?”

Susan scoffed. “No.”

“Friends with benefits?”

“Er, no.”

“No you don’t want to or no he doesn’t want to or not yet you guys haven’t really...”

Susan just stared at Samantha, persistent this one. She really was Reacher’s kid.

“Alright,” Samantha finally said. “I see how it is.”

 

* * *

 

Clint nudged her. “Incoming,” he whispered. “Should I go?”

Natasha squinted her eyes. “Nah, no need. Remember, we need to stay in the dark. I’m sure these guys are not that stupid to cause a commotion here.”

Few minutes later, Natasha banged her head on the window when she saw Jack Reacher went to the bathroom and she could hear a thump noises from there.

Clint patted her shoulder. “I’ll go and clean up his mess.”

Natasha just gave him a nod and a tissue. She flirted with the flight attendant when she wanted to go to the back before Clint finished.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, easy there.” Clint managed to hold Natasha’s hand before the redhead ran to the same direction Maria ran.

“Remember, stay in the dark.” Clint eyed the three guys that were currently running to chase down Maria. Honestly, he could take them all out from here. He still has his darts on his boots. But seeing the three of them still looking out to the window, meant they still had eyes on Reacher. It would look weird if the three of them suddenly fell.

“Okay, seriously, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. want from this Jack Reacher?” Natasha growled. “This guy wreaks havoc everywhere he goes. And that saying something since I’m the one saying that!”

“Tasha, calm down.” Clint said after he stood in front of her. “Remember, we’re not here.”

“I know that Clint, and that pisses me off.” Natasha gritted her teeth.

Clint sighed. He took out his phone. “Look, I put a tracking device on the glasses. So we still can follow Maria.”

Natasha’s head whipped towards him. “What? That glasses were from you?!”

Clint half smirked. “Well, it was for greater good. I mean, now we know Maria’s location. It’s not my fault you have a thing for girls wearing glasses.”

“I fucking hate you, Clint Barton!” Natasha punched Clint’s shoulder. “Where did you get it anyway?” Natasha sighed. “And it’s not girls wearing glasses. More likely Maria wearing glasses.” She mumbled.

“General Jenkins gave it to me.” Clint handed Natasha his phone. “Tell me where to go next, I’ll find us a ride.”

“What, no way! I’m driving!”

Clint smirked. “Samantha Ingram can’t drive, remember?”

“Shit! Remind me to update that. What’s good being a billionaire’s daughter if you can’t drive?”

“Um, maybe because you can pay someone to be your driver? What was Samantha’s cover again?”

“She was heiress of some for computer program development company or something like that. I just got this identity two days ago, I haven’t read the complete file.”

“Because you’re busy thinking about Maria.” He singsonged.

“Shut up, Clint.”

Clint smirked. “Is Samantha Ingram will use her voice for an AI?”

“Well I have a killer voice, I’m sure people will buy it in a heartbeat.” Natasha smirked back.

 

* * *

 

Again, something about Jack Reacher made Maria itchy. And not the good kind. They just sat inside the bus still out of breath, Maria blame her lack of exercise for it, when Samantha demanded to know the truth. Susan tried to explain everything from the beginning, but Jack always cut her.

She really wanted to strangle this guy, but then she can’t finish this mission if Reacher is dead.

“At this point, the less you know the better.”

Maria hated that line. That phrase was like a double-edge sword. Sometimes it helped, sometime it did not. And she couldn’t possible know which one would be happen.

 

_“Sir, with all due respect, I disagree.” Maria said._

_“I beg your pardon?” The General_ _’s_ _forehead crinkled._

 _“You want me and Agent Romanoff to go into this mission with_ _l_ _ittle information. Not because we don’t know anything about this mission, but because you don’t want to share any information about it. That would be unwise, Sir. If you want this mission to_ _s_ _ucceed_ _,_ _you have to tell us everything.” Maria glared at the General. “And by us, I mean me and Agent Romanoff. She was my partner for this mission, and I trust her. I suggest you should too, Sir. Or you can find another agent for this mission.”_

_Fury barked a laughed. “I already told you, General. Just out with it.”_

_The General rubbed his forehead. “Fine. Wait outside; we’ll call you when we’re ready.”_

_Maria nodded, so does Romanoff._

_“Hill, wait.” Romanoff clasped Maria’s wrist just after they_ _we_ _re out from the briefing room._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Did you mean it?” Romanoff asked timidly._

_This was the first time Maria saw Romanoff like this. “Which part?”_

_“That you trust me.” She asked so softly that Maria almost missed it._

_“I do.” Maria smiled even though Romanoff couldn’t see her since the spy was more interested to see the floor rather than her face. “I already said that a few times. But, just in case you’ve forgotten, I will say it again and again until you believe it.”_

_“I... I don’t think I’m worthy of your trust.”_

_“You never gave me a reason to not to.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Maria went undercover in this story, I wrote Nat and Clint just observing from the shadow. Because I'm not really sure if I can change the movie plot, so this is like a retelling? Don't worry, they will get into action later


	3. Mission Number 151214 : The Commander and The Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [CrazyBucket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBucket) for being a wonderful beta-read
> 
> Also, I changed Jenkins' rank to general and instead three, Maria already with SHIELD for four years before this mission. Sorry for that

“Tashaaa.” Clint singsonged.

“What is it, Clint?”

“You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?”

Natasha peeled her eyes from the road to see Clint next to her. “Yes, I know tomorrow is Halloween, Clint. And yes, I will help you steal Fury’s candy stash when we return.”

Clint laughed. “Actually it’s not about that. But I’ll hold on to that.”

“Wait, what did you say to me?” Natasha asked. She was glad because the traffic was moving very slow right now.

 “I thought we’re here because you were bored, but you really are worried about Maria.” Clint gave her a look. The one he always gave her when he knows Natasha was hiding something.

“Well of course I’m worried about her. Aren’t you?” Natasha shot daggers at him.

“Of course. But I’m pretty sure our levels of worry are slightly different. Since you have a crush on her and all that.”

Natasha hummed.

“You’re not even denying your crush anymore, it’s no fun.” Clint pouted.

“Shut up, Clint.”

 

_“You let her win.” Clint said after Natasha flopped down next to him._

_“I_ _did_ _not.” Natasha said while wiping the sweat from her forehead._

 _Maria was still on the ring, fighting an agent_ _who’s_ _name Natasha doesn’t even bother to remember. The guy was a douche anyway. She was looking forward for Hill to kick his ass._

_Natasha smiled when Hill gave her that stupid half smirk._

_Clint giggled. “Oh my god. You have crush on her.”_

_“What? No, I’m not!” Natasha was baffled._

_“Even when you said that you’re looking at her like she_ _is_ _a goddess.”_

 _“No Clint. I don’t have crush on anyone.” Natasha_ _repeated_ _._

 _Clint pretended he d_ _idn’t see_ _that murderers look from Natasha. “The itsy bitsy spider ha_ _s_ _a crush.”_

 _They both knew Clint deserve_ _d_ _that kick._

 _“It’s okay to feel, Tasha.” Clint said casually. Like he was not currently being pinned down by_ _the_ _Black Widow. “This is not the Red Room.”_

_Natasha was taken aback. “But love,” she stammered. “Love is for children.”_

_“Well the good news is, you’re not alone.” Clint said with a smug face._

_“Wait, you’re also have crush on Hill?” Natasha whispered, she looked scared._

_Clint, honest to gods shrieked. Making every single human being inside the gym look_ _at_ _their direction. “FINALLY!”_

_“What’s wrong?” Hill asked from the ring._

_Natasha hurried to stand up, dragging Clint with her. “No. We’re fine. Clint just remembered he wanted to buy me an ice cream. Come on, Barton!”_

_“Don’t worry, I don’t have crush on Hill.” Clint stage whispered. "But somebody does."_

_When they saw Clint with bruises on his jaw and a broken nose few hours later, nobody asked why. At least Natasha bought him ice cream for a week._

 

* * *

“Well, at least now Maria can’t listen when we shout.” Natasha said while she checked out the bathroom.

Clint hummed, agreed. “Oh, Reacher out. Maybe to buy dinner? I’m hungry.”

“Go, I’ll stay here.” Natasha said. “Don’t forget, buy every single coffee you can find.”

“Oh, just curious. When are you gonna replace my coffee?” Clint threw the binocular to Natasha and at the same caught the wallet Natasha threw at him. “Well, I don’t think we need the binocular. But you know, just in case.”

“I already bought it, I’ll give it to you when we’re back.” Natasha stood in front the window. She could see Maria’s room from here, and Clint was right. No need to use the binocular.  But she still held that thing to her chest.

 

 _It was five in the morning; nobody except the cook was up yet. Natasha’s body still hurt after her latest mission, that’s why she chose to stayed here rather than going back to her place. She sat in the mess hall with one cup of coffee. The coffee_ _was_ _actually Clint’s, she stole it from his place because he stole her cereals stash. Yes, all of them._

 _“Oh gods, I smell coffee.” Natasha smirked when she heard Hill’s voice. She knew Hill stayed on the Helicarrier while her apartment_ _was_ _being fumigate._

_Natasha wanted to offer Hill to stay at her place, but that seem too forward._

_“So even the great Maria Hill needs coffee, huh?”_

_“Everybody needs coffee,” Hill said after_ _she_ _collapsed in front of Natasha. “Well, not all of them. There are people who dislike coffee, prefer a chocolate or a tea and, what am I saying?” Her head_ _was_ _on the table. “Just give me coffee and I’ll leave you in peace.”_

_Natasha chuckled and pushed her steaming mug. “Here.”_

_Hill woke up, she smiled brightly. “_ _T_ _hank you!” She took the mug greedily and drank the coffee. “Oh wow, this is Clint’s right? Did you steal his coffee?”_

_Natasha shrugged. “Hey, how come you always called Clint by his first name?”_

_They never talked about that one time. When they called each other by first name for the first time and almost kissed._

_Oh and for the record, she was not jealous of Clint. Pffft. Nope. Not jealous. Nopeee._

_Actually, yes, she was jealous! Why Clint was Clint, while she still Romanoff? That sounded so distant. She didn’t want to be distant with Hill._

_Hill raised her eyebrow. “Because he asked me to.” The ‘duh’ left unsaid._

_Natasha nodded. Come on Romanoff, ask her!_

_Hill cleared her throat, Natasha looked up. “Do you,” Maria bite her lip. “Do you want me to call you by your first name?”_

_YES! Natasha almost shouted. But she nodded instead. “Yes, if you don’t mind.”_

_“No, of course not. As long as you call me Maria, we’re even.”_

_“Maria.” Natasha said. It sounded way better than those times Natasha said that name while she was alone and in the dark._

_“Natasha...” Maria smiled.”Thank you, for the coffee.”_

_“You’re welcome, Maria.”_

 

* * *

 

Maria sat on the bed, no longer fueled by adrenaline. That was when it hit her, she haven’t seen Natasha and Clint. Did they know that she was heading to New Orleans? She remembered the glasses. Honestly, off all the things she should remember right now, glasses was not supposed to be number one.

She held the glasses like it was something precious.

“Hey, do you want to have shower first?” Samantha asked from the door, she eyed the bathrobe at the bed.

Maria looked at the bathrobe then to the teen. She doesn’t remember when she took the bathrobe from the closet. “You can go first. I’m still tired.”

Samantha smirked. “All that running made you tired? Geez, looks like you’re getting old, grandma.”

Susan gasped. “I am not old, young lady!”

Samantha laughed. “Whatever you said, grandma. Cool glasses by the way.”

Susan shook her head. When she put down the glasses, that’s when she saw it. A beeping red light. How could she miss it before? Or is it just active? Maria walked towards the window. She swept the neighbor, and then stops when she saw a familiar figure at the building in front of her.

“Of course,” she muttered. “Damn you Clint, you’re getting good.” She smiled to herself.

She tapped the window a few times. To most people it just looked a woman tapping a window out of boredom, not sending a morse code. But she knew Natasha could read it. ‘Tell Clint the glasses are mine now. Nice place to put the tracking device.’

Natasha smirked. Gods she really wanted to wipe that smirk from the redhead’s face. Preferably with her mouth.

Suddenly, a wicked idea crossed her mind. She stepped back from the window. Slowly, she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, dropped it to the floor. Without breaking eye contact with Natasha, she unbuckled her belt, popped open the button of her jeans, her fingers hovered a few seconds in front of the zipper before she tugged it down oh-so-slowly. Leaving her just with her panties and black bra.

Maria was sure Natasha was holding something before, and that something just fell. She took the bathrobe from the bed behind her and slipped it with ease.

She threw a smirk to Natasha before sauntered out the room.

 

* * *

 

“Tasha, are you okay?” Clint asked when she found Natasha stood rigidly in front of the window.

“Peachy.” She croaked.

Clint eyed him for a few seconds. “Your face is all red. Are you sure you’re okay? Do have a fever or something?”

Natasha shook her head and wiped her hands to her jeans. “Where’s the food? I’m hungry.” She never moved so quickly before.

Clint looked at Natasha then Maria’s window then back to Natasha. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing happened.” Natasha already stuffed her mouth with a burger.

“Yeah, tell that to your red face.” Clint said. “Hey, did you throw the binoculars? Oh man, it’s broken. And it was a good one. Poor Harold. He needs a new one for his next bird watching activity.”

 

* * *

 

Maria sighed after she closed the door to Samantha’s room, that kid really asked lots of questions. She doesn’t ask about Susan’s personal life though. So that’s a plus, right? At least the kid realizes when people wanted to talk about something or not. And she was big enough to back off when that topic was unwanted.

She eyed the door in front of her. It’s not like that time at the motel. Back then they still on the run, they don’t know what the hell happened or who the enemy was. But now, they can breathe a little easier. They have a lead, they got money, and Samantha was safe and sound.

Should she flirt? Would Susan Turner flirt? What should she say? Or maybe she just went straight to bed? Will it be awkward? No, don’t. No sleeping, not  until at least a little talk first. But about what? Oh yeah, dinner. Jack promised to take her to dinner.

Maria sighed. Okay, she can do this. She is Commander Maria Hill, one of the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D. ever had god damn it!

She needed to learn more about Reacher, his personality. Maria knew the guy was good on the field, his files show that. But his personality and all those whispers about him? Maria needed to find out by herself whether it’s true or just a rumor.

She counted to five before she dropped her Maria Hill persona and put Susan Turner.

She opened the door to see Jack sat on the bed, eating his dinner.

“She’s out.” Susan said.

Jack doesn’t say anything even after Susan cleared her throat. Alright, no need to play it coy then. Susan slowly dropped herself at the foot of the bed. She took the fries. “Our dinner date.”

“Champagne is still chilling.”

Susan smiled. “I knew you were the romantic type.”

Reacher smiled and gave her a half shrug. Well, he’s not so bad. If only he could stick to the rule for like five minutes.

“So Reacher, after those phone calls, what exactly did you think would happen?”

“I thought nice dinner, maybe some wine.”

She really can’t help it, but her mind just jump back to one particular dinner with Natasha. It’s not even a dinner, they just ate cold pizza and drank some wine. It happened a few days before Jack Reacher’s mission. Fury named it Operation Catching Reacher.

 

 _“Natasha, are you okay?!” Maria asked, worried. She saw Natasha standing outside her apartment. She didn’t see any injuries on Natasha, but it still d_ _idn't_ _explain why Natasha was here at two in the morning._

_“Yeah I’m fine.” The redhead nodded. She swung back and forth. “I was out shopping for Liho’s food, and there is some ridiculous challenge. Dart throw. I was just standing there, thinking if only Clint was here; he could take the entire prize for himself.” Natasha laughed._

_“But then this couple gloated that they could win the first price, this stupid over-price wine.”_

_That’s when Maria finally noticed that Natasha was holding something._

_“You do realize that stupid over-price wine was the same one you drank last week, right?” Maria raised her eyebrow._

_“I blame Liho and Clint because they made me panic, not because the wine was good.”_

_Maria smiled. “Whatever you say, Romanoff.” She gestured Natasha to come inside._ _“Obviously we_ _need glass_ _es_ _to drink.”_

_Natasha smiled timidly. “Thanks.”_

_Maria just locked the door when Natasha whispered. “Oh shit, I woke you up_ _._ _I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it’s already late. I could go, if you want.”_

 _The Commander just shook her head. “Yes, you woke me up. But it’s okay. I w_ _asn’t_ _really sleeping anyway. Too much stuff on my head.”_

_Natasha followed Maria to the kitchen. “About what? If you don’t mind me asking.”_

_“A new mission Fury gave me.” Maria placed two glasses on the kitchen counter. “I want to talk about it_ _with_ _you, but.” She gave Natasha an apologetic smile._

_Natasha nodded. “It’s fine. Just, take care of yourself. Okay?”_

_“How about you? Ready for your mission_ _in_ _Bangkok?” She pushed one glass to Natasha._

_“Yeah. Victoria Hand will be my handler for this mission.”_

_“She’s good. You’re in good hand_ _s_ _.” Maria smirked behind her glass._

_Before Natasha could say something, her stomach growled loudly. The two of them froze, until Maria laughed. Natasha just groaned and hid her face behind her hands._

_“I am so sorry, Maria.”_

_“You haven’t eaten?” Maria already moved toward the refrigerator,_

_“No.”_

_“I’m sorry, if I knew you’d be coming, you would cook something for you.” Maria put the pizza box in the middle of the kitchen counter. “This is all I have right now. I really need to buy groceries, but I never ha_ _ve_ _the time.”_

 _“It’s okay.” Natasha said. “An over-price_ _d_ _wine and cold pizza, you really know how to charm a woman, Hill.”_

_Maria gave her a mischievous smile. “You do realize I already charmed you with my cooking, right?"_

_“That was one time,it doesn’t count.” Natasha said._

_Maria raised her eyebrow. “Just say you want my cooking, Romanoff.”_

_“Just admit it that you want to cook for me, Hill.” Natasha quipped._

 

She really needed to stop thinking about Natasha while on a mission. She tried to wipe the stupid grin from her face by rubbing it on the bathrobe. “And, after dinner?”

“Back to your place, maybe.”

Susan Turner’s place was bare. Nothing personal about it. Just a place to sleep, she really missed cooking. Too bad Susan can’t cook. Would Jack Reacher question her about it, or would he just shrug it off? “As suppose your seedy motel?”

“Never underestimate the charm of a seedy motel.”

“I can see the appeal.” She was not thinking about going to a seedy motel with Reacher.

“What do you say we go look for a seedy motel once I find Prudhomme?”

How could she evaluate Jack Reacher if she was not there to witness it? “I’ll go with you.”

“Only one of us should go.”

Maria clenched her jaw. “So I’ll go.”

Jack titled his head towards the door. “No, somebody needs to stay here with her.”

Maria doesn’t even need to use her Susan persona to be pissed-off. Both of her personas actually got pissed when she realized what Jack said. Oh and that tingling feeling she felt ever since Jack Reacher came to her rescue, she already got the gist of it.

Jack Reacher cannot work in team.

And S.H.I.E.L.D.? S.H.I.E.L.D. was all about teamwork. And he couldn’t follow order.

Still, it’s not like she could leave Samantha with Jack here. And she still needs to clean Major Turner’s name. She let Reacher go, while she tried so hard not to punch the guy.

 

* * *

 

“Tasha, Reacher was out again.” Clint said. “Do you want to follow him, or should I go?”

Natasha turn-off the TV. “I’ll go. I need to stretch my legs. And maybe, we can finally learn a thing or two about this mission and the elusive Jack Reacher.” She said while grabbing her jacket.

Clint nodded. “Be careful.”

“I know. You too. Don’t eat too much candy!” Natasha waved her hand.

“You already ate them all! Don’t forget to stay low!” Clint shouted.

After he heard the door closed, Clint muttered. “Damn, why didn’t I ask Tasha to buy candy?”

 

* * *

 

Natasha thought it was funny. She was watching Jack Reacher watching three men while the men were watching a woman with a baby stroller. Until a teenager approached her.

“Do you want something to make you fly, lady?”

Natasha blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know. Drugs.” The teen whispered.

“Aren’t you too young for that?”

The teen laughed. “Lady, drugs know no age. Seriously, do you want to buy it or not?”

From the corner of her eye she saw Jack Reacher made contact with the woman. The teen then followed her gaze. “Daniel’s wife. Looking good as always.”

“Daniel?”

“Yeah, he was a military guy or some shit like that. He just back from Middle East or something. He was my number one customer.”

Well, maybe this Daniel guy got something to do with Turner’s charge. Colonel Jenkins did say this problem rose after two men Maria sent to Afghanistan were killed. “Do you know where he is now?”

“Buy something first, and maybe I’ll tell you.” He eyed Natasha up and down. “You can pay with something else if you don’t have cash.”

Natasha sighed. She kicked the teen’s balls. “How about if I let you alive and you tell me where the hell is this Daniel guy.” Natasha smiled sweetly.

The teen continue to groan on the ground. When people walked passed them, Natasha just shrugged. “He ate too much.”

“Shit! What was that for?” He groaned.

“That, for being disrespectful.” Natasha squatted next to him. “Now, do you want me to kick you again, or you’re gonna tell me where the hell is Daniel?”

“He’s usually in this warehouse, near the wharf. You can’t miss it because that’s the only place you can see people coming and going.”

The teen closed his eyes when Natasha patted his cheek. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, right?”

When she looked at the church Daniel’s wife already went inside. Leaving Jack Reacher outside. And definitely not alone. He lures the men to the quieter part of the city.

Natasha was following them from the dark.

This Jack Reacher guy knows how to fight, but then again, he was military. When he said Maria, no, Susan’s name, something made Natasha stopped. Where the hell is Maria anyway? Is she already asleep? Or she stayed to protect the kid? Wasn’t that kid Reacher’s? While Natasha was thinking about Maria, she heard the police siren. She looked at her wristwatch.

“That was fast.” She said.

 

* * *

 

“He’s gone, huh?” Samantha asked timidly from the door.

“Yes.” Susan cleared her throat. “I’m sorry you have to hear that.”

“Well, it’s not my first time. Don’t worry about it.” Samantha sat at the bed. “So, how about you teach me something while we wait for him?”

Susan raised her eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”

“Can you show me one of your army moves?” She waggled her eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

“How’s the hunting?” Clint asked as a greeting.

“Some random kid tried to sell me drugs, the people who framed Maria was maybe some guy from military with a high ranking. Or a cop.” Natasha closed the door.

Clint still looked at Maria’s window. “How do you know that?”

“The cops came really fast. I don’t think the cops will come that fast just because some random citizen called 911 about strange noises from a factory.”

“Cops?” Clint closed the curtain.

“And Jack Reacher knows his way around a battle.”

Clint saw Natasha peeled out her jacket and boots before asking. “I’m sensing a but there somewhere. Or it is just me?”

Natasha flopped down on the bed. “I think he can’t work from the dark. Well, he can but he chose not to. And he loves punching people.”

“What happened?” Clint sat on the floor.

“He made contact with target out in the public. While he knows there was a chance somebody was watching them.”

“That was a bold move.”

“I know. And he always gets involved in some brawl. It’s like he loves to attract the authorities.”

“But Tasha, we punch people. Hell, we even kill people!”

Natasha sat down so she could look at Clint. “I know, Clint. But violence is our last resort. We always talk things first. And we always made sure no authorities were around.”

“Maybe the situation doesn’t allow him to talk? I mean, both of them are fugitives, right? Do you really think you can talk, wait, never mind. Of course you can talk your way out of it.” Clint mumbled.

Natasha laughed. “How about Maria? Any movement?”

“None.” Clint eyed her. “Why do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested in him? To top of it all, Fury sent Maria?”

“I don’t know. But I have a feeling it’s not to recruit the guy. That guy reeked ‘lone wolf’ attitude.”

“Look who’s talking.” Clint threw the remote control to Natasha but missed.

“Well, yeah.” Natasha tried to kick Clint’s face only to fail. “But that was before I came to S.H.I.E.L.D. . Plus, I didn’t have a choice, Clint. I was running away from the Red Room. I couldn’t just trust everyone I’ve met on the road. This guy, he chose to be alone. I chose to stop running and joined S.H.I.E.L.D. .”

“You can’t survive on your own.”

“Yeah. But usually, it will take a long time for people like that to realize it.”

 

* * *

 

Seriously, what is wrong with this guy? He thought he could do everything by himself or something? Maria was just teaching Samantha a basic self-defense move, because obliviously she need to learn to protect herself. Not just because there are people looking for her right now.

But nooo, he came back brooding and told them right on the face that it was useless. His kid leaning to protect herself was useless? Honestly, after all of this over she will punch the guy. And then Nick Fury, because he gave her this mission.

She would rather go to a mission with Phil Coulson. At least Coulson respected her!

“I’ll better go to sleep now.” Samantha said half hour later. “It’s getting late, and obviously you want to talk to Reacher.”

Susan smiled tightly. “Thanks. Sleep tight.”

“You too.”

She knew the silent treatment was childish, but whatever. At least it’s working.

“Is it really that important for you to make every decision?”

Maria froze. It’s not the first time people asked her that question. For those who don't know her though she was just some control freak, but for her friends, they knew why.

Ever since she was little, her parents made every single decision for her.

 _“You don’t know anthing! I’m your father, so I know what’s right for you.”_ That was what her father said the first time Maria asked why she couldn’t go to her friend’s birthday party.

They chose where she would go to school, what should she eat, what kind of friends she should have, what was her favorite lesson. The army was the only thing Maria chose by herself, and she was fighting tooth and nails for it.

It was her way to show the world that she could do it. It was her way to show herself that she capable to made decision by herself, that she was not some fragile thing who couldn’t handle the pressure to lead something. That there are people out there who believe in her, and she wouldn’t let them down.

Her father was very much like Reacher, now that she started to thinking about her family again. He always though battlefield was not the place for a woman. It was man’s job to protect the woman. And that irks her. Why don’t you teach your daughter how to protect herself, so she doesn’t have to depend on someone else? She doesn’t want to be a burden for someone for the rest of her life.

“Oh God, you’re such a dick!”

“Okay, I.” Jack sighed. “I used to working alone, I used to being alone.”

Susan scoffed. “Obviously.”

“I’m trying to apologize here.”

“Well, go on.” Susan said.

“What do you think we should do?” He asked.

Wait, he said he tried to apologize, and now he’s asking what they should do. “Don’t patronize me, okay!”

“I’m asking your opinion.”

Maria didn’t remember the last time she had this much of a headache because of working with a lone wolf. They already have enough proof, all they need was to find Prudhomme. “Well, we could go to the D.A.” She could call Colonel Jenkins for help.

“Which is the first place Para Source will look.”

“How about the local MPs then?”

“They will arrest us in the a heart beat.”

That’s it! Reacher was not looking for solution. He already had one. This is just him throwing out bones to Susan. “Okay, then what is your plan, Reacher?!” Susan raised her voice.

“See, you don’t know what to do. You’re like something feral. You’ve got their scent in your nose and all you want is blood!” There is no way she could stop a beast on a hunting season. “You still don’t get it, do you? They killed my men, took away my job, my life. I don’t want them as bad as you. I want them more.”

With that, Susan Turner went out from the room.

 

_“So, when are you gonna stop brooding?” Nick Fury asked._

_Maria almost dropped the dog tags on her hand. “I’m sorry, Sir.”_

_Fury sat next to her. It was past midnight, nobody_ _was out t_ _here on Helicarrier_ _landing zone. “It was not your fault, Hill.”_

_“I gave the order, Sir.”_

_“An order based on bad intel.” Fury said. “They played us right into their hands. Hell, even I’m still finding it hard to believe the president himself tried to kill himself in order to drag the U.S.A to the war. Good thing they sent us first.”_

_“Ten people died.” Maria said quietly._

_“And you have to make sure their deaths are not in vain, Hill.” Fury patted her shoulder._

_“You’re a good soldier, an excellent war strategist. Do you know why we got bad intel? It’s because the war strategist was incompetent. And you can fix that.”_

_“How, Sir?”_

_Fury smiled. “I’m sure you know how, Hill. Now get some sleep, I’ll see you in the morning for a new mission.”_

 

* * *

 

“Clint, the kid is leaving.” Natasha said without looking at the archer.

“Okay, it’s my turn now!” He jumped from the bed.

“You just want to buy more candy, don’t you?” Natasha smirked.

“It’s already Halloween! Of course we need more candy!” With that, Clint was gone.

Natasha just shook her head; she continues to look out the window. She was sure the kid would try to find Prudhomme through his junkie connection. Maybe she should tell Maria about it?

But then she would have to expose herself, and Jack would ask Susan how in the hell she managed to earn that information while she just spend her night inside the hotel room. Natasha continue to watch the window while twirling her knife. She doesn’t remember when hiding in the dark was became this hard for her.

 

* * *

 

Clint sat comfortably on the rooftop. The kid knew how to protect herself. She chose the real strong guy; the one sat on the back and spoke only a little. Nobody dared to touch her all night. She learns about Prudhomme’s hangout place. That guy even taught Reacher’s kid how to fight. That and she got a wicked tongue. Clint almost gave out his location every time the kid sassed some dudebro who though he was better for her or talked shit to her.

“Nice kid.” Clint said while holding back his laugh.

She was polite in her own way, she listened to people. But only gave a little about herself. She didn’t look down to these people. Hell, she even gave the guy tips to raise his selling.

He continued to follow her from the rooftop until she was back to the hotel. After that, he goes out again to buy some candy. He returned ten minutes later with two bags full of candies.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. “I’m not gonna drag your sorry ass if you overdose on candy.”

“More candy for me, then.” Clint smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Then I should’ve been there fifteen years ago.” Reacher said before he opened the door.

Maria bit her lips. “Maybe you should be there for her now.” She said to herself. Why people obsess with fixing the past, instead focus to the future? She never understood that.

When Jack said that Samantha was not in her room, Maria almost said, “Don’t worry, Clint or Natasha will protect her.” But Susan doesn’t know that, so she started to panic.

She was in the middle of an argument with Jack when the door to their room opens. Samantha looked sheepish. “What’s up?”

“Where were you?” Jack asked.

“Out.” Samantha said with the ‘duh’ face.

“Are you crazy?” Susan tried to control her anger.

“I was just trying to help.”

“How are you gonna help, huh?”

“You guys said Prudhomme was a junkie.”

“We never said...”

“I heard you guys talking.” Samantha countered.

Maria rolled her eyes. Of course Sam heard that. Sam manages to learn the place where the vet usually hangs around. Good, they could go there to find Prudhomme. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?”

“I told you I can take care of myself.”

And Samantha was right, she could protect herself. Or at least she knew how to pick people that can. This kid was good.

Susan stammered. “I can’t do this.” She went to the bedroom and closed the door.

She knew Samantha will be fine, although she was pissed because the kid just took off without a word. At least gave her a warning or something. Maria knew either Clint or Natasha would protect Samantha. She looked out to the window to find the redhead already there. Natasha waved and she holds out a candy bag. She signed. _‘Breakfast.’_

Maria snorted before she signed back. _‘Go and find a real breakfast.’_

 

* * *

 

“I’ll follow Maria, go get some rest.” Natasha said after Clint came out from the bathroom.

“You just want to see Hill wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans, don’t you?” Clint teased.

Natasha flipped him off.

 

* * *

 

With one look, Maria knew Natasha was the one following her today. She smiled. Too bad she wasn’t wearing the glasses.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

“Nothing.” Susan cleared her throat. “Come on, we have to move fast.”

She hoped her ponytail was enough. Natasha never saw her with her hair like this.

 

* * *

 

Now Natasha knew what really happened to Susan Turner, her men were killed and she was being framed as a traitor. Of course Maria was angry. She lost her men.

“She’ll kill you.”

For once, Natasha agreed with Reacher. Gods, Maria looked so hot. No, focus Romanoff!

So this Para Source was some kind of military contractor and they sold the military equipment instead shipped them back to the state. Maria, or Turner sent two of her men to investigated that. Para Source found out about this, they killed Mirkovich and Cibeli, framed Turner as a traitor. This should end well for them, if only Jack Reacher never entered the picture.

But Natasha still haven’t figured it out what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted from Jack Reacher. Or maybe, Maria’s mission was never Jack Reacher?

Natasha retreated to the dark when she saw Maria walked outside the warehouse, alone. Interesting.

Well then.

Natasha smiled.

 

* * *

 

“First rule of disguises.” Natasha said coyly as she leaned against the wall.

Maria turned. “That we don’t talk about it? Or you want to see me with glasses again?”

Natasha almost blushed when Maria said that. “Who’s the target?” She cleared her throat.

“Anthony Espin. According to Susan Turner’s source, he’ll be here in few minutes.”

“Anthony Espin?” Natasha titled her head.

“He’s the MP that’s been trying to capture me and Reacher.”

Natasha hummed. She took her sunglasses off, folding it and tucking in on the neck of her black t-shirt. “Clint bought two bags of candies.”

“Oh gods, don’t let him overdose on candy.” Maria pinched the bridge of her nose. “I really don’t need that right now.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll help him eat those candies.”

Maria looked at her. “Then please, both of you don’t die because of candy.”

Natasha smiled and gave her a salute. “So, how are you gonna approach the target?”

Maria pointed to one of the hookers with her chin. “She will make contact with Espin. I gave her a cell and all she has to do is to put that cell inside Espin’s jacket. I’ll take care the rest.”

Natasha nodded, still leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. The road was getting crowded, preparing for the parade most likely. Clint has been talking about it non-stop last night. No doubt he would find a way to drag her to watch the parade later.

“Thank you.” Maria said quietly.

“For?” Natasha raised her eyebrows.

“Keeping Samantha safe last night.” Maria sighed.

“You should thank Clint for that.” Natasha said.

“I should’ve seen that coming. But,” She shook her head. “Yeah, it’s my fault. I’ve let my guard down.”

“Maria,” Natasha touched Maria’s elbow. “It’s not your fault. Your cover identity was at risk, you’re worried whether there are people who knew it was a cover identity or they just want to attack Susan Turner. Not to mention this was supposed to be team work, but that Jack Reacher seems to forget about that now and then.”

Maria laughed genuinely. The first time after her cover identity was being framed as a traitor. She looked at Natasha with fondness and affection. “I really missed you.”

_Wait, what?_

Natasha’s heart skipped a beat and she almost said I _missed you too_.

Before Maria could say that what she meant was working with Natasha, they heard a voice from across the road. Espin just arrived.

Well, it’s not like it was a lie. Maria did miss Natasha.

 

* * *

 

Natasha knew she was attracted to Maria since the first time she saw the brunette on the Helicarrier. Although at first it was just lust. Clint joked about it once, lust on the first sight. She wanted to punch him for that, but he was right.

But the more Natasha learned about Maria, that lust developed into something more dangerous that lust. Oh the lust was still there, all right. And it’s getting bigger, along with this... Feeling.

The one where butterflies danced in her stomach. Made her flustering, fidgeting, sweating and giddy every time she saw Maria. No. Every time she thought about the brunette, she turned into a school girl with a crush. Or at least what the society would describe as one.

“So, I trust you that you will continue to watch over me from the dark?” Maria asked while they were walking to the warehouse.

“Of course Maria, you have my word.” Natasha fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. “This is nice.” She surprised that she actually said that out loud.

“What, walking to a crack house?” Maria laughed.

“As long as you’re with me, I don’t care.” Natasha pursed her lips. God damn it! She really needed to stop talking or she would pour out her heart to Maria.

“Natasha...” Maria croaked.

Well, the cat was already out of the bag. Not that Natasha would put a cat inside a bag. Liho would scratch her to death.

“I really like you, Maria.” Natasha blurted out. She continued before she lost her nerve. “I’ve been attracted to you since the first time I saw you. Although the first time was more likely lust, not that I don’t have any lust for you right now. Shit! What I mean is that...”

“Natasha,” Maria touched her elbow. It was grounding her, like usual.

The redhead still refused to look at Maria’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I...” She bite her lips and closed her eyes.

Natasha could felt a finger lifted her chin. “Nat, look at me. Please.”

Natasha opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pool of blue. Maria’s eyes. There was something new about the way Maria looked at her.

It was the way Angie and Peggy looked at each other.

“Never apologize for having feelings, okay?” Maria said warmly. “And,” she bite her lips. “I like you too. But this is not the time; I have a mission to finish.”

Natasha nodded her head. “Yes. Yeah of course. I’m sorry, I...”

A slender finger was suddenly in front of her lips. “What did I just say?”

“Never apologize for having feelings.” Natasha answered dutifully.

Maria smiled. “Good. I really want to kiss you, but I’m afraid I can’t stop with just a kiss.”

“Then don’t stop.” Natasha said breathlessly.

Maria laughed. “After this is over. I promise.” She gripped the lapel of Natasha’s brown jacket. “I will not stop unless you ask me to.”

“And when I thought I couldn’t be more attracted to you,” Natasha touched Maria’s cheekbone. Gods, that is really a sharp cheekbone. Would she get a cut on her hand after this? ”You showed me this awesome self-control.”

“Good to know my self-control was a turn on for you.” Maria’s fingertips brushed against Natasha’s jaw. Slowly, Maria's gaze fell on Natasha parted lips.

“Then you better stop looking at my lips and get moving. Or I’ll drag you back to the hotel.” Natasha quipped.

“See you later.” Maria kissed Natasha’s cheek softly, her lips linger a few seconds. “Stay safe, okay?”

“You too.” Natasha just stood there with her hand on her cheek. It was still warm.

 

* * *

 

**To: ClintTheBro**

SHE LIKES ME!!!!! AND I LIKES HER!!! WE LIKES EACH OTHER!!!!

**To: ClintTheBro**

Wait, when did you change your name on my phone???

**From:ClintTheBro**

WAT, REALLY???? YOU TOLD HILL YOU LIKE HER????

**From:ClintTheBro**

oh i changed it when you were busy ogling maria

**To: ClintTheBro**

I’M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW I’M GONNA LET THIS ONE SLIDE!!!!

**To: ClintTheBro**

AND SHE KISSED ME!!!

**To: ClintTheBro**

WELL, ON THE CHEEK. BUT STILL!!!

**From:ClintTheBro**

wow, you really likes maria huh?im sure youre smilling right now,right?

**To: ClintTheBro**

SHUT UP! I’M NOT!

**To: ClintTheBro**

ALRIGHT YES! I AM! HAPPY?!

**From:ClintTheBro**

Very :-)


End file.
